


You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be

by SteveTrevorsStarship



Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Steve Trevor Lives, Wonder Woman 1984, alright every character other than steve and diana are only here for 2 secs, because I said so, i just want them to be happy is that so much to ask
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 19:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17834708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteveTrevorsStarship/pseuds/SteveTrevorsStarship
Summary: He smiles at her, bright and so full of life that Diana wants to curl up in a ball and cry. His eyes are the color of the Themysciran seas, hooded by the darkness in Veld and contrasted by the white flakes of snow surrounding them.





	You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be

He smiles at her, bright and so full of life that Diana wants to curl up in a ball and cry. His eyes are the color of the Themysciran seas, hooded by the darkness in Veld and contrasted by the white flakes of snow surrounding them. 

“ _ Diana _ ,” he whispers, his breath a feather dancing along the gentle wind that sways the snowflakes; the gentle wind that sways them. 

She can hear his laughter. It’s all too consuming and his grin is spread wide across his face as he looks at Diana with something that can only be described as unwavering dedication and love.

An interlude: Diana, standing in Veld at the beginning of the battle, defeating German soldiers left and right. She turns at the sound of footsteps and fighting behind her, only to find Steve. It’s only a millisecond, a fraction of a moment in time, but she  _ swears  _ she sees something that she’s never seen in the Amazons: the willingness to follow her, to battle anyone anywhere, as long he’s by her side. Diana turns back to the fight before she can think more on it, on those blue eyes that seem they will follow her to her grave. (But it’s his grave, always his grave.) 

“ _ Is this what people do when there are no wars to fight?”  _ It’s just a dream and Diana knows it. It doesn’t stop her from thinking she shouldn’t have said that, shouldn’t have started a conversation that he would end much too soon. Nevertheless, he answers and they’re swaying and happy until she asks another forbidden question. “ _ What is it like?”  _

The sad shake of his head as he confesses, “ _ I have no idea, _ ” had once convinced Diana that she would like to be the one to learn with him. Now, it makes her think of a storm of red and orange that billows in the smoke surrounding the airport, a watch left in her trembling hands, and an empty coffin buried under a tree. 

(For some reason, when she thinks of Steve in that plane, she thinks of him laughing as he looks back on the cans of gas behind him. It’s a somewhat hysterical laugh, a laugh that says  _ I can’t believe I’m about to do this.  _ He takes a deep breath, grabs the gun, and--) 

\--- 

Diana gasps as she wakes, clutching her sword as she stands and faces Doctor Psycho. His grin is maniacal as he appraises her. 

“Your worst nightmare, Wonder Woman, is a man. How fitting.” 

“Keep out of my mind, Pyscho,” Diana hisses and rushes forward to attack. Superman, a few feet behind Pyscho, is just beginning to stir, as is Batman. 

The last thing she sees before she is knocked out by his telepathic force is the insanity in his eyes.

\---

Steve rubs his eyes as he stares at the Walkman in his hands. “I’m sorry, you’re trying to tell me this thing plays  _ music?  _ Diana, there’s no radio antenna or vinyl.” Diana smiles at him and nods. 

“It’s called a Walkman. Here,” she says, placing the headphones on his ears and pressing a Steve Miller Band cassette in. She can hear the sound of  _ Abracadabra  _ and can see Steve’s fascination with the music as he turns the Walkman over in his hands. 

(She can see him choking on his blood as Cheetah retracts her claws from his back. She can see the bouquet of flowers he was holding drop to the ground as his beautiful eyes grow more and more distant.) 

When the song is over, he takes the headphones off and stands up to kiss Diana, his hand tangled in her hair until  _ they’re  _ tangled on the couch. Steve laughs against Diana’s mouth when her hand comes down on the Walkman, accidentally crushing it. She stops kissing him long enough to pout and he smiles at her softly. 

“That’s fine, Angel. I like both of us being able to hear the music so we can dance. That’s what your record player is for.” He brushes her hair out of her face, just as the wind did when she stood over his grave, a bouquet of bloody and dead flowers that were once held by Steve, now sitting on his tombstone. 

(“Angel, angel, it’ll be okay. You’ll be fine, sweetheart.” She sobs into his bleeding chest as he squeezes his eyes shut. “Don’t cry, angel.” His voice is small and broken. “Don’t cry, please. I love you. _ I love you. _ ”) 

\---  

When she opens her eyes, her cheeks are stained with tears. She scrambles for her sword. Somebody holds her back and shushes her and it takes her a moment to realize it’s Kal-El and he’s shushing her because she’s sobbing. 

“I’ll be fine,” she whispers to Kal-El. _Her voice is small and broken_. “Let go of me. I’ll be fine.” 

(She won’t be. Bruce and Kal-El managed to get past Doctor Psycho and incapacitate him, but Diana gets on the plane to Paris with haunted eyes. She doesn’t wave to the pilot as she exits the plane, too afraid she is going to see a man with blonde hair and blue eyes in his place.)

\---

The text that comes from the League is disconcerting, to say the least.  _ Diana- you need to get here now  _ doesn’t exactly give her much confidence in the security of the situation. So she flies to Gotham as quickly as possible and walks in on Bruce Wayne having tea with Amanda Waller and Steve Trevor. 

“Diana,” he says and begins to stand up, the grin on his face wide and unmistakable. Next to him, Amanda Waller watches with calculated interest. Diana steps forward slowly and reaches a hand out, barely scraping the surface of his cheek. 

“You’re real,” is all she says. Steve nods, the tear slipping down his cheek practically invisible next to the Theymysciran waters that he calls eyes. 

\---

A year or two later, Steve wraps his arm around Diana’s waist and captures her hand in his, smiling as his phone plays music that, much to Diana’s delight, he sings along to.  _ All I can taste is this moment, all I can breathe is your life.  _ He punctuates it with a kiss and then they’re both tumbling around in a bed that will be used for years to come. The bed is used until Diana breaks the headboard during sex and receives endless teasing about it from a still-young Steve and a very old Bruce and Arthur. Kal-El, Lois, and Vic try to keep their faces straight when they hear about it but to no avail. Barry is absolutely scandalized by his mother-figure being involved in such an act but simply buries his head in Iris’ hair as his wife laughs for the both of them.

Steve makes it his goal to get her to break every headboard they own in their eternity together. Diana gladly obliges.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic exists just for my personal pleasure. Yes, I put Iris by the goo goo dolls in because even as its an incredibly cheesy song I think it's pretty romantic. I totally winged it with Doctor Psycho and Cheetah, but I don't really care. You shouldn't either. My babies are happy. That's all that matters.


End file.
